<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claustrophobic by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197909">Claustrophobic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way he could have known that Tommy was claustrophobic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic Tommy and Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claustrophobic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way he could have known that Tommy was claustrophobic. </p><p>After Tommy killed the witch he still had about 30 seconds of blindness left. So Tubbo thought it would be funny if when his blindness potion finally wore of, he was still stuck in a black box. He only used obsidian because he thought it would annoy him.</p><p>Tommy stood still waiting for the blindness to ware off. He wasn't sure when it did but it was definitely gone now because if he squinted really hard he could just barely see the texture of the obsidian.</p><p>Realizing he was stuck in an obsidian box, he scream at Tubbo to let him out.</p><p>After about a minute of screaming he came to the conclusion that the obsidian was too thick for Tubbo to hear him.</p><p>So he did the only other thing his panicked brain could think of. He got out his plain iron pick and started mining. </p><p>The longer he mined the more panic and fear clouded his vision. The more he felt like he couldn't breath even though the amount off air inside the box should be more then enough for a few hours.</p><p>His hands started getting sweaty and shakey. He dropped his pickaxe and dropped to the floor. </p><p>His chest hurt and his throat was tight and he just couldn't stop crying. </p><p>He sat there for what felt like a few hours. In reality it was 10 minutes because Tubbo got worried when tommy didn't break even one block of obsidian.</p><p>His enchanted netherite pickaxe broke one obsidian in a few seconds. And what he saw was tommy curled up on the floor sobbing.</p><p>Tubbo broke the next block and sat down on the floor in front of tommy.</p><p>"Tommy can you hear me?"</p><p>All he got back was a whimper</p><p>"Tommy I'm right here. I need you to try to match my breathing"</p><p>"t-to-by?"</p><p>"Yeah Tommy it's me, I'm right here. Can I touch you?"</p><p>Tommy nodded hesitantly</p><p>Tubbo took Tommys hand and placed it against his chest.</p><p>"Try to match my breathing Tommy."</p><p>Although it definitely took so time Tommy was able to match Tubbos breathing.</p><p>"It's okay Tommy. Lets get you out of here okay?"</p><p>He nodded</p><p>They finally got out of the box.</p><p>"Tommy I'm sorry. I should have realized earlier that something was wrong. I should have known better."</p><p>Tommy just hugged him.</p><p>They stood there for a while. Just hugging while Tommy still sniffled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>